a charming boy
by chichilover99
Summary: sonnys life is awasome but from one rain drop it goes from bad to worse then she looses people she love or so she thinks what will happen next: rated t just cause


**A charming boy **

Authors note hii everybody first fic please be nice but injoy

Disclaimer I don't own swac :'D

spov

Today was terrible I forgot my purse in side but I left my keys in my car and closed my door witch made my door lock and my phone was in my purse and Marshal was already gone so today was pretty much the worst day of my life and I have had a lot of bad days but was more than bad but anyways I sat on the curb and waited for about 15 minutes and then it started raining I was really tired and the sound of rain always puts me to sleep. And I think I fell off the curb. Because my arm really hurt.

Cpov

I looked out my window it was raining. Yuck was just about leave Condor Studios when I walked outside I saw something .I walked up closer and it looked like someone I knew . I couldn't tell though so I picked her up .It was Sonny .I freaked out because she was passed out. So I picked her up completely and brought her to my car I started to go towards the nearest hospital but they were redoing some floors."dang it . Why do they have to do that right now "I guess I have to bring her to my house.

Spov

When I woke up I found myself In a bed .I wanted to get up but I couldn't because my arm still hurt and my body was not working yet .after about 10 minutes I was able to get up and look around I was in a big room that was light green , but on a weight bed . I decided to get up and look around so I did I was lost adventuly I came to a window it was still dark I tried to find a stare case so I could see what is down stars I did I saw a game room office music room kitchen and the living room I walk inside of the living room cause I heard **(sorry for misspelling**) some noises. I found the three named jerk throb that I love. Wait did I just say that .no no no no no I do not love him. I found a hard pillow to smack him with I couldn't cause my arm. I walked behind the sofa and he saw me.

Cpov

Hmm that's odd I heard some noises so I looked around I saw her. Sonny Monroe. I got up and walked up to her "how are you feeling ""I'm fine y am I here "this was bad she wanted to know why she is here I know why but I can't explain" you are here because ….um …uh you're here cause "what Chad what" "I found you in the streets passed out "wow it sounds like I care .I know CDC does not care. Well I'm going to take her to bed maybe.

Spov

"Then take me home now" Crap. What do I tell her? "I um cant my car broke down 3 blocks away " wow am I good or what . " really Chad really .'' yes sonny .do you need anything like something to drink or something to eat cause I can order pizza '' besides the fact that its one in the morning" ya now tha ,wait a minute since when do you care '' dang why is she so complicated " I have my moments."

We finished the pizza and I chose a horror movie. I just wanted to see the look on her face .she looked really scared because I mean it was dawn of the dead. (**i have not seen it.)** She was scared have to death I think. After the movie she was asleep on my shoulder. I didn't know what to do so I pulled out my laptop and put in what to do when your girlfriend falls asleep on your shoulder.

1 take her to her bed and wander off

2 just stay there

3 take her to your bed

I shouldered when I read that one

4 leave and buy her a bunch of flowers with a card and chocolate

5 write her a card telling her you love her

6 write her a card asking her to marry you

7 just take her to bed

I decided to take her to bed and leave her a note cause I am nice and it might explain things .when I got her up stairs to her room I wrote sonny hopefully this will explain yesterday I found you in the street and I couldn't let u drown in the rain or let you get kidnapped so I tried to take you to the hospital but they were refurbishing I think it is called that but anyways I took you to my house if you need me I will be in my room or in the kitchen here is where they are. I drew a map of the house and left it on the bed side table and went to bed.

Chapter 2 sorry for the wait enjoy

Spov

That is odd I woke up because I heard noises and so I got up thinking a robber so I tried to find something heavy to smack them with I found a hard cover book but that was when I looked around the room and I was not at my home then I found a note next to my bed .i picked it up. Then I went down the stairs with the book and the note to the kitchen and saw and saw Chad Dylan cooper by a stove with pancakes on a pan. I looked at his beautiful locks of hair and his muscular arms. No stop it bad sonny bad. I decided to sneak up on him. I did it was hilarious cause he screamed like a girl and then he burned himself and he turned around still screaming witch made me giggle a bit then he smiled but then he paid attention to his burn at the sink I tried to help him but he was too big and kept me away from the sink . After he finished he turned to me and I held up the note and stared into his ocean blue eyes. I hugged him and said "thank you''

Cpov

Sonny sneaked up to me and made me burn myself and scream like a five year old girl. I know it is very weird. I ran to the sink and she put her hand on my arm witch tickled me and I laugh inside. I turned around and she held up my note from last night and she had a hard cover book in her hand so I thought she was going to hit me but instead she smiled and hugged me and said '' thank you "I just stood there and then I realized why she hugged me then I hugged he back and I could feel shivers down my spine.

Spov

Okay this is weird. I am hugging Chad and he stood there for a minute and the melted into the hug and when I did I felt him shiver but he was really worm. Maybe he felt cold on the outside then I saw a flash from the back door and backed up and frowned and he frowned. Then he walked outside and I heard a OWW and he came back with the camera and he disposed of it witch made me smile "again. Thank you."I got lost in his eyes as he did mine then I blinked and looked down and he didn't comment on it I expected lost in my eyes Monroe or something instead he just looked at me then said " do you want pancakes I made some while you were upstairs '' still looking down I said " yes please "I sat down and he put pancakes in front of me "thank you " "sure" I was thinking of my dad and how he beat me till I came to Hollywood I still had cuts and brouses for proof but I scared to tell anyone even If he lives in another state. Should I tell him or wait I will tell him. He sat down in front of me and said " what is the matter Sonny , did I upset you ''I will tell him " cha'' then I was interrupted by Chad's phone ringing "hold on a sec'' he said ''Yo CDC here '' oh wait you mean I answered the wrong phone "really Chad really you still have two phones .I got and left after I finished my food **(I'm tired of saying pancakes and now I want** **pancakes**)while Chad was on the phone as he watched me get up I heard him say" hey I got to go "I was all the way up the stairs when he came after me saying "Sonny. Sonny wait" I was up in my room door locked on the bed crying because I was alone and nobody would listen. With my mom in Wisconsin I was all alone now I was stuck with Chad. The one who annoyed me all the time just to be mean then I heard " common Sonny open up" " why. Why should I"

Cpov

She has a point. Why should she I wonder if I upset her "Sonny I just want to talk. Please just unlock the door and you don't even have to look at me if I made you mad" "fine I will" wow I didn't think she would really do it "thank you "I sounded sarcastic she got up then she said wait till I say you can come in" "okay" I heard her unlock the door then I heard her say "okay you can come in now I" tried but it didn't budge "Sonny I am sorry for saying thank you sarcastically. Please let me in." "Fine" she unlocked the door and went to the closet so she wouldn't see me I guess it was me.

Spov

I was in the closet hiding from Chad because I didn't want him to see me crying. I listened to his sincere apology. When it seemed like he was almost done I cleared my face and stood up and he started rambling so I thought of showing him my mere that was in my purse witch I thought I brought with me but I left it in the actual part of my room, so then I knew what I had to do. So I walked out of the closet walked up to him still rambling with his face turned. I put my hands on his face and turned it. Then I kissed him.

Chapter 3 yay lots of channy enjoy

Cpov

She finally let my in but she was in the closet did the most sincere apology I could think of then I went from apology to rambling eventually she came out and walked up to me with my face turned still rambling . then she grabbed my face and then she kissed me not to quickly not to slow either but at the right time she let go though I wish she hadn't "I don't like it when people are upset or rambling'' "so are you saying you've done that before to other guys" "what do you mean other guys?'' "Nothing " must change subject. " hey Sonny do you have anything to were" I hope so hey don't I have to give her a tour of the house. I was brought of my thoughts by Sonnys answer "no in fact I don't. Why" ummmmm let me see "because I am going to get you some new close"

Spov

Umm okay Chad is weird right now. At work he is Chad Dylan Cooper but now he is just chad and I like Chad when he is just himself I think he doesn't just have moments I think he is just mean for his reputation. I got a call from the cops saying " is this Sonny Monroe" "yes" hi im sorry but I have some bad news" I walked over to the couch " your parents Connie Monroe and your father Mr. Monroe were in a car crash last night at they passed away last night" No this cant be happening. Now I was completely alone and I had no shoulder to cry on. I need to cry on shoulder I don't know if I can go back to work.

Cpov

I was talking to Sonny but suddenly she got a call and she walked over to the couch and her face fell and I saw a tear fall from her face. I walked over sat down and rapped my arm around her "what is the matter sonny "I hope she doesn't cry to much "my (sob) parents (sob sob )passed last (sob) night." I wish I could help oh I have an idea. I will let her stay here and make her heart go from empty to filled with Chad the most loving man she has ever laid her eyes on.

Spov

Chad walked over to me and asked me what the problem was. I answered with what I was told by the polices man on the phone with many sobs between each word and he replied "oh sonny I am so so sorry is there any way I can help" "not unless you could bring back my parents" wow he looked like he cared I wonder if he truly likes me I wonder if I do the

Cpov

"sonny do you have a place to stay" I hope she says no "yes in fact I do I have my apartment " she said in a high pitched voice "ya right sonny I know you too well if you use ur high ppitched voice whe" suddenly she got up and ran back to her closet crying uncontrolibly. Crap again with this " sonny wait I am sorry I wasn't thinking I was just being a jerk please open up other wise I will come in there myself" then I herd louder crying dang what is up with me

Spov

Chad threatened me it reminded me of my father he used to rape me all the time in fact I am pregnant you cant really tell but there is a child growing inside of me. I will tell him but not now theni herd counting "5,4,3…..,2….1 then the doors opened up and I saw a angry chad and it reminded me of my dad for some resign I screamed "ahhhhh! No please don't hurt me" "what are you screaming for and why did you say please don't hurt me" shoot

Flashback

"I'm no supermodel, I still eat mc Donald's. baby that is just me" I was singing my song la, la land it was one of my favorite songs. I got a call from my dad. Time. Time. Oh no. he is home what am I going to do. I turned of the music and hit receive " hi dad what is up" WHATS UP WHATS UP. OH I WILL TELL YOU WHATS UP I AM HOME AND YOU ARENT! I AM VERY HUNGREY AND I GOT FIRED FROM MY IM TICKED OFF AND YOU ARE GOING TO GET A UGLY SURPRISE WHEN YOU GET HERE" mom help me "don't worry I will be home momenteraly"I hung up knowing I was going to get killed for that oh well calling mom " hey sweet heart whats up'' see she gets me " hey mom can you come home please I have a surprise for you" " okay sure" "thank you bye" I hung up and finished driving home thankfully mom was there ya "I am home….. ahhhhhh" after that it was pure black although I could still feel things like the blood running down my face

End of flashback

I took chad to some were in his house I think it was a crawl space and told him the story but I didn't tell him I was pregnant


End file.
